


A talk, just a small talk

by Dozth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dozth/pseuds/Dozth
Summary: Victoria and Pixx have a small talk.





	A talk, just a small talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a original content.

“Pixx” Victoria sayed “We need to talk” Victoria keep saying

“Uh?, What’s this time story?” “This isn’t a story, this is serious”Victoria responded

“So what are we going to talk about?”Pixx asked, “About what Francis sayed to us” Victoria responded, “Oh you mean about how the big majority of times the wars are between a good and another good” “Yes” “So what’s important about it?” Pixx asked.

“You know, when I first heard that I couldn’t believe it-” “Are you implying that thats correct?!”Pixx interuted “…yes” Victoria responded “VICTORIA DID YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MIND??!” Pixx shouted, “No! Of course no! What I am saying it’s that is the truth”Victoria responded “Okay, you have lost your mind” Pixx sayed “Pixx just heard me!” “Alright, alright! I will heard you.”

“Just has I stated before I couldn’t believe it, but when time passed and thinking about it, it actually makes sense, I don’t know how to explain this but, since we both and Francis believe that morals are man-made and also believe what matters is believe what you believe is the truth, I realised, as long as you believe what you believe it’s right in almost every aspect then, it means you are good, but if you believe you are wrong at half or know it’s dangerous to you and all, it’s means it is evil, I didn’t know why I didn’t thinked it but it make sense!”Victoria finished of saying

…”Yeah I don’t think it’s still makes sense”Pixx responded.

“UGH!” Victoria shouted, “Anyways what kind of sh*tt* philoshophy


End file.
